


Christmas Dinner

by Titti



Series: First Christmas Together [25]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Challenge Response, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 15:44:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13149798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Titti/pseuds/Titti
Summary: Muggles, transportations and Quidditch teams, it's a strange Christmas dinner at the Potters.





	Christmas Dinner

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [Advent Drabbles 2017](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/adventdrabbles/). Prompt: Snowed in

"Oh look, it's snowing," Louis says while they are having Christmas dinner at the Potters. To avoid problems Ginny has chosen to do it buffet style and people can eat and move around as they want.

"It's more like frozen rain," Albus points out. "It melts as soon as it hits the ground."

"Remember that time when we were snowed in," Hermione tells Ron with a smile.

"Snowed in?" Narcissa frowns at the words. "Is that some kind of Muggle thing?"

Hermione looks taken aback. "No, it's… an everyone thing. We went to Switzerland and the snow was so bad that you couldn't use any means of transportations."

Narcissa is even more confused. "Why couldn't you go past the anti-apparition jinx and simply Disapparate? Or use the floo? Or an emergency portkey?"

"Don't listen to my aunt, Mrs. Malfoy; it's a Muggle thing," Jamie says before this turns into some kind of war.

"Remember when we were stuck at the airport because Aunt Hermione wanted us to use a plane," Roxanne puts in, earning many load groans.

"Thank Merlin for Uncle Percy and the emergency portkey," Victoire said.

"Seriously, all of you," Hermione said. "Those trips had a purpose."

Hugo nods. "Mum is right. They taught all of us never to travel like Muggles."

"That's not-" Hermione sighs. "I think it's important for you to know how to do it."

"Why?" Draco asks from the corner where he and Lucius are sitting. 

"Are you really asking me that? I thought you'd changed," Hermione says.

"Sure I have. I have no intention of killing anyone nor do I feel the need to prove that purebloods are better, but we're still not Muggles. Granted, there are some things that they have done that are impressive, but we can move on instant, we have eliminated most illnesses that afflict the Muggle world, and we can use a wand instead of the hundreds of tools Muggles use," Draco says.

"I hate to say it, and I really do hate it, but he's right," Ron adds. "I mean I like the telly, but Hermione, you're the first one to complain about traffic when you decide to drive. Isn't it just easier to Apparate and not spend hours stuck bumper-to-bumper to be followed by hours of complaining?"

"There's more than the telly," Hermione answers. "For example, they went to the moon."

Ron snorts. "I haven't even managed to visit all of the European countries yet. Why would I care about the moon? There's nothing there to see."

Hermione shakes her head and sighs. "You'll never get it. Harry, help me out."

Harry shrugs. "Sorry, wrong person to ask. I have no interest in living in the Muggle world. In case you hadn't noticed, I picked a magical village to live in and I still don't understand why you bothered with driver licenses. I hate Apparating, but it still beats driving."

"Aunt Hermione, you have to accept that we like being wizards," Jamie says with a grin.

"It's not about driving," Hermione insists. "There's so much more and we as a community could learn so much from them."

"Do you really think that's a good idea?" Draco counters. "Imagine if Voldemort had understood Muggles. He could have destroyed all of them in the blink of an eye."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "He wasn't that powerful."

"You're right," Draco conceded, "but once a wizard understands how Muggles work, you don't need power. You just need one wizard or witch to put the people in charge of the nuclear missiles under the Imperius and you'll have most of the world destroyed. I feel a lot safer with wizards not understand the Muggle world."

Ginny cuts Hermione off before they can start a second round. "Did you hear about the Cannons? It seems that they are heading for bankruptcy unless someone steps up."

"That's more depressing than destroying the world," Ron says with a dramatic sigh.

"I've been thinking about it." Everyone turns around when Draco speaks up. "I mean you'd only be buying the name and the stadium. Gringotts would have no problem giving a loan with the stadium as collateral. Of course, the biggest problem is attracting people and the players."

"It's never going to happen," Fred says, "not with the way they are playing."

"I agree, but all contracts would be null and void, giving the new owners the opportunity to recruit new players," Draco says, before looking at Harry. "Of course, it's not something that I'd consider by myself, but should I have a partner, maybe one who'd saved the world a few times with a wife known for her Quidditch skill, I'd say that people would suddenly be interested."

Harry pushes his glasses up his nose. "Are you serious about this?" Draco simply smiles. "There's still the problem of the players."

"Really?" Draco asks, innocently. "Because between the two of us, we're related to most of the national team: one seeker, the best beaters in the league, one chaser and another one who's soon to join them. Imagine what a power house."

"Harry." Ron is practically begging.

Harry chuckles. "Just because Malfoy is saying it, it doesn't mean that they want to play for the Cannons."

Ron snorts. "We can make them. Right, George?"

"You wouldn't have to twist my arm." Jamie says, knowing that everyone will think that it's because of the man sitting on his lap, but it's not. "Roxie and Fred are a beauty to watch together and it's a shame that they don't play together. Lily and I can play together with our eyes closed. Scorpius is the best seeker around at the moment. With a keeper and another chaser, we'd be unbeatable and we'd form the backbone of the National team, not to mention that the four of us are related. We'd be the team of legends. We could make true Quidditch history." He looks at his cousins and then at Lily. "But it only works if we all agree."

"I like the Harpies, but-" Lily grins. "It'd be nice to make history not as the only daughter of the Chosen One or whatever ridiculous nickname they are using on any given day."

Roxanne and Fred look at each other. "We'd love to play together," Roxanne starts. "And we know how you and Lily play, making it even easier for us," Fred continues.

Jamie looks at Scorpius. "Are you in?"

"Of course I'm. I was in the moment my father brought it up," Scorpius says grinning. "Dad, I guess you and Mr. Potter need to see if you can make it happen."

Draco looks at Harry. "Potter, what do you think? Can we make it happen?"

Harry nods. "Who am I to stop my children from becoming legends. Let's talk on Wednesday about the financial part and see what we can come up with."

Ron grins. "This is the best Christmas present I've ever got. Thank you, Malfoy."

Hermione rolls her eyes. Of course Quidditch would be the thing to bring them all together.


End file.
